Pitch Perfect 2- To love the enemy
by ThatgoldenCat
Summary: Amber is Stacie's cousin, and when she joins the Bella's, she gets more then she bargained for. She was tolled not to be friends with him, yet she felt that she liked him more then a friend. With the skills of good lying, beauty, musical talent and a knack for exploring, will Amber do as she's told? Or will she go and chase after him?
1. Chapter 1

Amber walked up to the Bella's house, her cousin Stacie beside her.

"The girls will love you, you're almost better than me!" Stacie reassured.

Amber nodded uncertainly.

They entered the house and Stacie asked if Amber could audition.

"She's a legacy," Amber heard Stacie whisper to Chloe.

"Sing anything you want," Chloe told Amber calmly.

"I-I'm going to sing Chandelier by Sia," Amber told them calmly.

Everyone seemed surprised, even Stacie when Amber began to sing.

Amber finished strong and smiled at Stacie who gave her a thumbs up.

"Huddle," Chloe instructed.

Amber felt nervous. What if they didn't except her.

They then all got up and gathered around her.

"Welcome to the Bella's!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

Amber had a very bright smile and all the girls congratulated her.

"Now, lets go Partay!" Fat Amy announced.

Everyone cheered before following Chloe and Amy to the Trebles house.

Amber was 19 with black hair, dark green eyes and was as sexy as her cousin.

She could definitely sing, play guitar and had a knack for exploring and getting into all sorts of trouble, and was a VERY good liar. Only Stacie knew when she was lying. She had lived in Germany for 5 years as her mom had had a job in Germany and plus, she was half German and half American.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked through the doors of the hall where two cars were on stage.

They were scouting out the German team and when the co-leaders came over.

"De Barden Bellas, the humiliation to A-Cappella," the blonde girl said.

Amber glared at them dangerously.

"We haf to say, you vere quit funny," the man said.

He caught Amber's eye. He had short dark brown hair and eyes, perfect build and face.

"Don't bother trying to beat us, you vill lose," he said a smirk on his face.

"What ever," Beca said, shaking it off, "you don't know who you're messing with."

"This ones so small," the girl chuckled.

"We should call her Tiny Mouse," the man said, his smirk never dropping.

Chloe moved Beca away from the group and the rest of the Bella's followed except for Amber.

"Das war interessant," the girl said.

 **That was interesting.**

"Was interessant war?" Amber asked.

 **What was interesting?**

"You speak German?" The man asked in English.

"Ja," Amber replied, a sly smile on her face.

 **Yes.**

"Mein Name ist Pierter, was Ihnen zusteht?"

 **My name is Pierter, what's yours?**

"Mein name ist Amber," Amber replied coolly.

 **My name is Amber.**

"Kommissar," the girl said.

They talked in German for a while until Kommissar had to go and talk to the Riff Off host.

So it was just Amber and Pierter.

Amber didn't notice Stacie staring at her as she talked with Pierter.

Amber and Pierter exchanged numbers and that drew the line for Stacie. Taking action Stacie quickly walked over and gave her little cousin 'the look' and Amber knew she had to say goodbye to Pierter.

"Auf Wiedersehen Pierter," she said with a smile before turning to follow Stacie.

 **Bye Pierter.**

"Auf Wiedersehen," Pierter said before heading over to his group.

 **Bye.**

"Stace you alright?" Amber asked her cousin, placing a hand on Stacie's shoulder gently.

"I'm fine. But you can't be friends with him. He's our _ENEMY_ Amber," Stacie informed.

Amber nodded, "I was just talking anyway," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Stacie questioned.

Amber waved it off and went to join Ashley and Flo.

"I will never understand Germans," Stacie mustered as she headed back over to Cynthia Rose, Chloe & Beca.


	3. Chapter 3

Then the Riff Off happened. And, as everyone suspected it was narrowed down to The Bella's and DSM.

"And the theme is! Oooh, pop," the announcer said with a smile.

I smiled and Stacie gave me a pat on the back.

"Let's start with Da Sound Machine!"

Pieter walked out and started singing 'Stressed out' by 21 pilots.

Then Amy cut them off with 'Hot Line Bling' by DRAKE.

Then Kommissar cut them off with 'Faded' by Allen Walker before Amber cut her off with 'Titaniumn' by David Guetta, Beca and I crushing it along with Chloe and everyone else.

In the end DSM won. Chloe practically blew up, Beca was making sure Emily was ok.

"Gut gemacht Amber," Pierter congratulated.

 **Well done Amber.**

"Sie zu," Amber replied turning to face him.

 **You to.**

Again, Stacie eyed her cousin from across the room, "the little minx," Stacie muttered.

"Chill out girl," Cynthia Rose said.

"Does THAT look like I can chill out?" Stacie said glancing over to where Amber and Pierter shared a laugh.

"Good point," Jessica agreed.

"Talk to her later," Cynthia Rose said coolly.

The next day Amber smiled at last nights memory. Her and Pierter had become good friends, much to Stacie and the Bella's dislike.

There was a knock on her and Emily's room door before Stacie entered. Amber glanced over to Emily's bed and saw her roomie was already awake.

"Morning sleepy head," Stacie teased.

"What do you want?" Amber complained, tired but content.

"You know me to well. Alright, here's what we all want. You, as my cousin and 'sister', are not allowed to be friends with Pierter," Stacie said bluntly but firmly.

"Why? He's nice and actually speaks German! For once I can speak German with someone else other then family!" Amber sat up in bed and pouted.

"He is not nice, he is not going to be your friend and he is our ENEMY!" Stacie stated, her eyes dark.

"Fick dich," Amber mumbled before lying in bed again and dozing.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later and Amber hadn't listened to her cousin's advice. Although she made it seem like she had.

Amber had told Pierter that she had to act rude towards DSM and him and Kommissar who were both very kind to her.

"Ow, ficken!" Amber exclaimed as she rolled down the stairs.

 **Ow, fuck!**

Everyone was out so it was just Amber.

Her eyes glistened with tears from pain that came from her hip. She'd obviously given it a good whack.

She lay there for a few minutes until she got to her feet and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the fridge, walked to the couch and sat down, placing the peas on her hip.

She sat here for 10 minutes before slowly going upstairs and changing into black leggings, converse, a blue t-shirt and a long sleeve jumper.

Grabbing her house and car keys and phone, she walked out to her car, locking the house behind her and drove to the doctors.

"Your hip is fine; you have a very nasty bruise though. Lucky escape, I've seen worse from falling down stairs," Dr Lanley assured.

"Thanks," Amber said rising to her feet stiffly before leaving the practise and heading back to the Bella's house.

When Amber returned Stacie practically pounced on her and gave her a hug.

"Where did you go? You said you were staying in all day," Stacie asked worried as she pulled away.

"I had an accident whilst you were all out. I fell down the stairs and bruised my hip. That's all. It's all purple, green and yellow which in my opinion is quit cool," Amber said with a laugh in her voice.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? 'Cause, you sound out of your mind," Chloe asked.

"Amber finds the most unusually gross things cool. Example, a squished cockroach," Stacie stated matter-of-factly.

"That is _very_ weird," Amy said slightly disturbed, her eyes flickering from everyone to Amber.

Amber smiled innocently before heading to her room to call Pierter and see if he wanted to go out for lunch.

"Hallo?"

 **Hello?**

"Hey, ist es mir, Amber Pierter. Ich frage mich, ob Sie zum Mittagessen mit mir kommen wollte," Amber asked.

 **Hey, Pierter it's me, Amber. I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me.**

"Sicher, triff mich an der Brown-Hütte in der Stadt. Soll ich Sie abholen?" He said coolly.

 **Sure, meet me at the Brown Hut in town. Want me to pick you up?**

"Ja, bitte. Holen Sie mich außerhalb Barden Universität in 10 Minuten?" Amber asked.

 **Yes, please. Can you pick me up outside Barden University in 10 minutes?**

"Sicher, wir sehen Sie uns in 10," Pierter said before ending the call.

 **Sure, see you in 10.**

Amber changed into jeans before grabbing her phone and house keys and heading back downstairs.

"Where are you going this time?" Stacie asked much like Amber's mom.

"Out with an old friend. Besides, you're not my mom," Amber said before leaving and beginning the walk to Barden.

Amber waited outside B.U for Pierter and, he came right on time.

"Hey," she greeted as she got into his black Lambo.

"Hey," he replied with a smile.

"To the hut that is brown," Amber said with a laugh.

Pierter laughed at Amber's joke and began to drive to the café in town.


End file.
